Melissa Penna
Melissa Penna is a 14-year-old Demigod Daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Melissa Genesis Penna was born on April 15. She was born to a young man named Daniel Penna, an archaeologist and college professor, and Athena, the Greek goddess of crafts and wisdom. They had an extremely intelligent and beautiful daughter named Melissa. Daniel nicknamed Melissa "Lissy." Melissa doesn't usually go by her nickname, as only her best friends do. Athena loved Melissa very much and gifted her with all of the intelligence she could give her. Melissa had an eidetic memory, so she remembered everything, and she was given the most amazing skills with crafting. Melissa only sews all of her clothes, weaves all of her blankets, and makes all of her items, like backpacks. Her crafting skills could be compared to a child of Hephaestus. Whenever Melissa was working, her craftiness was extremely quick. She was also a very quick thinker. Melissa was very popular at school. She was very good with making friends and had extreme social skills. When she was 14, she was taken to Camp Half-Blood by her mother, who had showed up at her school, and they flew there together on a giant owl. Athena then claimed her in person and gave her a magical typewriter, pet owl, and dagger. Melissa's fatal flaw is her hubris. She is very intelligent, and she loves pointing this out, even though can make others feel inferior to her. She is sometimes arrogant and careless, which can be a very bad thing, even though she hates talking about this. Early Life Melissa had a very easy childhood. Her father wanted her to do her best with everything, which she exceeded in. Melissa was very sad that she never knew who her mother was, and her father refused to tell her her name. Her father secretly knew Melissa's destiny, but he knew he couldn't tell her because once a Demigod found out their destiny, their scent would beome stronger. Melissa sadly agreed. Melissa's favorite animal was a bee because her name means "Bee" in Greek. Melissa found out that she could speak 66 different languages fluently. Melissa was named after the nymph who had cared for a young Zeus. When she was at a chess club meeting at her school, Athena came and picked her up herself, took Melissa to Camp Half-Blood, and claimed her there in person. She gave her a magical typewriter, a pet owl named Brutis, and a dagger. Appearance Melissa has natural blonde hair that she used to dye brown. She has beautiful gray eyes just like her mother, Athena. She is very pretty. Alliances *Paris Callas (BFF) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Melissa is extremely intelligent. *Melissa is a quick thinker, *Melissa is extremely quick. *Melissa is very good with crafting. *Melissa can telepathically talk to her pet owl Brutis. *Melissa has a magical typewriter, that when you type something it becomes real. *Melissa has a bronze dagger from Athena. Gallery Brutis.png|Brutis Melissa's Dagger.png|Melissa's dagger images-5786.jpeg|Melissa and Paris actresses-abigail-breslin-left-and-chloe-grace-moretz-pose.jpg abigail-breslin_chloe-moretz-002.jpg 600full-abigail-breslin.jpg Abigail-Breslin-TopShop-Splurge-abigail-breslin-27377477-976-1222.jpg images-476.jpeg Abigail+Breslin+Makeup+Metallic+Eyeshadow+8pNOKwFLDqwl.jpg imgres.jpeg 490968963_6a0105349ca980970c0115701b2f65970b_320wi_answer_1_xlarge.jpeg abigail-breslin-z100-jingle-ball-05.jpg Abigail-Breslin-abigail-breslin-29173594-1200-1803.jpg RE_Rand_Model1_m.jpg|Melissa's typewriter Category:Child of Athena Category:Fourteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Hubris Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22